1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dummies for testing rack sizes, particularly to a dummy for testing whether sizes of receiving spaces in a blade enclosure are suitable for receiving electronic elements or not.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade servers are received in a blade enclosure defining a plurality of receiving spaces. The receiving spaces need to be tested to determine whether the sizes of the receiving spaces are qualified or not for the blade servers. In the test, a blade server is inserted into each of the receiving spaces. However, the blade server is too heavy to be manipulated conveniently. Furthermore, the blade server tends to become worn and the accuracy of the testing may be imprecise.